Torn
by sixfuzzyslippers
Summary: She lost her best friend in a car accident. He was always there for her. Now the 2 find themselves in middle earth. what will happen when they meet the fellowship? (i suck at summaries, so sue me!)[mary-sue][pg13 because....life's unpredictable!]
1. Trailer

~trailer~  
  
(stage directions) *actions*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(black screen, action music playing)  
  
announcer's voice over (AVO): You've seen Lord of the Rings  
  
*Frodo walks over and places ring on pedestal in the council of Elrond*  
  
(screen fades black)  
  
AVO: You've seen the dark lords  
  
*black riders chase Arwen through the woods*  
  
(screen fades black)  
  
AVO: You've seen the fellowship  
  
*fellowship walks single file over the hill top*  
  
AVO: but you've never seen this  
  
*three teens, 2 girls and 1 guy, stand side by side surrounded by orcs.*  
  
*kaiti swings sword and kills an orc.*  
  
*Sarah pulls out a sling shot and hits and orc in the head, then spins the sling-shot old  
  
western style and puts it in her pocket*  
  
*William pulls out a dagger and stabs an orcs then jumps out of the way when it falls  
  
limply forward*  
  
(screen goes black)  
  
*the fellowship and the teens sit around a fire*  
  
Kaiti: but don't worry, we're not here to hurt you.  
  
Legolas: Indeed! *storms away*  
  
(screen goes black)  
  
*William and Kaiti stand in the woods glaring at each other, the rest of the fellowship  
  
watches*  
  
William:You mean the fact that I'm trapped in a place that isn't reall with people that  
  
don't exist? Or that I'm trapped here with you?  
  
Kaiti: And exactly what is THAT supposed to mean?  
  
(screen goes black)  
  
Sarah's voice over: you can run you're whole life and still never get anywhere  
  
*kaiti and sarah sit outside moria while Gandalf tries to open the doors*  
  
sarah: well what are we going to do then?  
  
Kaiti: we can't do anything  
  
(screen goes black)  
  
*light from Gandalf's staff turns on. Kaiti stands clutching Boromir's arm, eyes slammed  
  
shut. She slowly opens on eye and looks up. Quickly lets go of his arm and brushes off  
  
his sleeve*  
  
Kaiti: sorry about that buddy  
  
(screen goes black)  
  
*Aragorn looks down at Sarah, handing over her sling shot*  
  
Aragorn: you can not do this alone  
  
*sarah quickly grabs sling shot*  
  
sarah: watch me!  
  
(screen goes black)  
  
*William looks up at Galadriel*  
  
William: I don't know why I'm here, or what I'm doing.I just want to go home.  
  
(screen goes black)  
  
(music stops)  
  
*Kaiti and sarah are skipping arm in arm down a hill, the others are walking behind and  
  
staring*  
  
Kaiti and Sarah: walking makes us happy! Do the happy dance! Do the happy dance!  
  
(Music starts again, screen goes black)  
  
*Kaiti kicks an orc in the head, knocking it backwards*  
  
(freeze frame)  
  
AVO: Kaiti!  
  
*sarah punches an orc in the face*  
  
(freeze frame)  
  
AVO: Sarah!  
  
*William trips an orc, jumps on it's back and snaps it's neck with his foot*  
  
(freeze frame)  
  
AVO: William!  
  
(screen goes black)  
  
AVO: 3 teens now join the fellowship on an unforgettable adventure!  
  
*the fellowship, sarah, kaiti, and William, run through the halls of moria chased by the  
  
balrog*  
  
(screen goes black, gold letters fade in)  
  
coming soon to fanfiction.net and kiwibox.com  
  
(letters blow away like dust, new letters fade in)  
  
The New Fellowship of the Ring  
  
(letters blow away, music fades)  
  
*kaiti kneeling on the shore of the river. Looks up, tears streaming down her cheeks*  
  
kaiti: I can't do this  
  
(screen goes black, gold letters fade in)  
  
TORN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok! There u go! That's the trailer for my new story "torn"! But don't worry. The rest of  
  
the story isn't in script format, but I did the trailer that way because..i could. I'll have  
  
chapter 1 up a soon as I finish typing it, which I am doing as you are reading this. For  
  
Kiwiboxers it will be up tomorrow and for fanfic peeps it'll be up as soon as it's typed.  
  
So read and enjoy! (and do u see that little button that says "review" or "respond"? it's  
  
there for a reason!) 


	2. chapter 1: and so it begins

"Torn"  
  
Hello fan fiction readers, and welcome to the first installment of "torn". Before we get started I'd just like to say a few things. First, this IS a self write in, but a lot of the things that happen to me in the story didn't really happen in real life. But I don't want to say what they are right now b/c that would ruin the story for you! And I didn't describe what the characters look lie b/c, well I always thought that was pretty boring while reading a fan fic, and I never imagine them like that n e way. But if your into that kind of thing I'll describe them at the end of this chapter in the end notes. There may be some un-answered questions from this entry, but all that I won't explain in later chapters I'll explain in the end notes as well. Please excuse the suck factor of this chapter, I always hate starting stories. It will get better in later chapters, I promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lord of the Rings, although I do have merry and Pippin locked in my closet in hopes that Legolas will come to save them!  
  
Warning: This IS a mary-sue, and honestly, I'm ok with that. Flame if you want to, but I really don't see the point. Remember "the dog that barks has something to say, but the one who stops to bark back has nothing better to do". Ok enough of me, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: And so it begins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Im sick of smiling  
  
And so is my jaw  
  
Cant you see my front is crumbling down  
  
Im sick of being someone Im not  
  
Please get me out of this slump  
  
Im sick of clapping  
  
When I know I can do it better for myself  
  
Im sick of waiting  
  
Sick of all these words that will never matter I wire these nerves together  
  
Hoping for a chance to think on time  
  
And Im tracing over your letter  
  
To see if your intentions are as good as mine -"understatement" New Found Glory ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my word, you have just achieved a new level of dorkness!" I said to my friend William at lunch. We had just become really close friends over the last couple of months, but sometimes he says things that are so strange I wonder why I even talk to the kid.  
  
"How do you put up with him all the time Kaiti?" another one of my friends that was sitting around the table asked. I just shrugged and replied,  
  
"I was just wondering that myself." But in all truth, I knew how I put up with him. He was my life line. The past year has been pretty hard on me. In December my closest friend, Tim, was admitted into the hospital from a deadly car accident. Shortly after that, he died.  
  
Well that would be enough to dampen anyone's spirits, and so, in defense, I immersed myself in "Lord of the Rings". I found the best way to stop hurting was to forget my problems in a fantasy world. I completely fell in love with the fiction series. I call it fiction, but sometimes I wonder if it really is. I wonder how something that brings so much comfort could not be real. And lately Lord of the Rings seems to be the only thing I ever talk about, and even more so about Legolas. But Will was always my anchor on reality. He thinks my infatuation with the trilogy, and the beautiful blonde elf, is completely insane. But as much as he tries to deny it, I think deep down inside, there's a LOTR fan trying to get out.  
  
"Earth to Kaiti!" one of my friends said, waving a hand in front of my face.  
  
"OH NO! I think we've lost her!" another chimed in.  
  
"what?" I asked, beaming back to reality.  
  
"You were zoning out again." Will said.  
  
"oops. Sorry!" I replied.  
  
"you seem to zone out a lot. What goes on in your head when u do that?" will asked.  
  
"She's probably thinking about Legolas!" one of my friends offered before I had a chance to answer for myself. I rolled my eyes at her, even though she's right. He is what I think about most of the time.  
  
Everyone reinstated their conversation over which breakfast cereal was the best, but before they decided whether it was lucky charms or fruity pebbles, I sided with fruity pebbles, the bell rang and lunch was over.  
  
While walking with William to our next class I pulled a purple notebook out of my bag and said,  
  
"Here! Read! I finished another chapter in 'cooking with Legolas'!" (A/N: that is a fic that I'm writing, but it's posted under my other pen name: Pineapple Princess. Go there if you want to read it!)  
  
"GREAT!" he said and flipped open the notebook. HE READS MY FAN FICTION! There HAS to be a Lord of the Rings fan in there somewhere!  
  
"You haven't even read the first chapter yet!"  
  
"I know, but I've read the other 5!" I sighed.  
  
"how can you do that? Skip the first one all the time!" he does it with everything, including Lord of the Rings, and it drives me crazy!  
  
"I dunno. I think I'm afraid of firsts or something." I rolled my eyes at him 'what a dork!'  
  
"Remember when u came with me and Lizz to see Return of the King and we were all dressed up as- whoa!" I tripped. I closed my eyes, expecting the hard tiling to meet my body, but instead I feel William grab my arm and pull me back up. When I opened my eyes again, though, I wasn't in the familiar halls of my school, but instead William and I were in the middle of a forest. I looked around for a few seconds then said,  
  
"well that was thoroughly odd!"  
  
"Yes it was! Where are we?" I shrugged and opened my mouth to say something but closed it again when I heard a loud yell. It didn't sound to pleasant so I pushed Will into a big patch of bushes. We hid there until we saw a couple of big, black, ugly guys come running over the hill.  
  
"what are those?" will whispered to me, but I held a finger to his lips and mouthed "quiet". If these guys were who I thought they were, then we defintily did NOT want to be discovered by them. Soon a whole group of ugly guys came over the hill fighting with another small group of people, but I couldn't see who they were. After about 15 minutes of unknown guys killing black, ugly guys all the ugly guys were lying on the ground dead. I figured now would be a good time to go talk to the winners of the battle so I jumped out of the bush, pulling William along with me.  
  
"Excuse me sirs, but could you tell me- AAH!!!" I started to say but, the blonde guy pointed an arrow at me, and I lifted my arms to block my face. "please don't kill me!" I said, and after a few seconds I lowered my arms, but what I saw in front of me left me utterly speechless.  
  
~*~  
  
I knew who Kaiti was staring at. His picture WAS plastered all over our locker after all. But it couldn't really be him.could it? Kait just stood there staring in what I could only guess to be awe, not saying a word. So I took it upon myself to make the first impression.  
  
"Could you please tell us where we are?" I asked.  
  
The group of men standing in front of us looked around at each other, puzzeled, chattering in a language I couldn't recognize. I looked over at Kaiti. She was still drooling over blondie. I nudge her, bringing her back from her transe. I opened my mouth to ask her a question, but she cut me off.  
  
"Do you see who that is?!" she asked, almost giggling  
  
"I see, but I hope it's really not him." At this Kaiti scowled, but I continued. "But anyway, do you know what they're saying?" I fiund it doubtfull that she would, but it was worth a shot. She listened for a second then said,  
  
"If my guess is right, they're speaking Westron, but, no, I don't know what they're saying."  
  
"Westron?" I asked, I didn't recognize the name.  
  
"The common tongue of Middle Earth. It's different from English, as opposed to popular belief." She answered. I rolled my eyes at her. All of the sudden the old man with the twisted stick began chanting. When he stopped The tall man with dark hair said,  
  
"who are you? Where do you come from?"  
  
"how can we understand you?" Kaiti asked, not answering his question.  
  
"I used an old elvish translation spell" The old man replied.  
  
"hmm, useful." Kaiti said, then I repeated the same question I asked before.  
  
"Could you tell us where we are?"  
  
"You're half way up the Caradhras!" the old man said, "But we're at least 10 days from any village! Tell me young ones, where do you come from? And how did you arrive here?"  
  
At this Kaiti momentarily stopped oogling the blonde boy which, might I add, previously tried to kill us, and answered,  
  
"We're from a place far from here, I doubt you've heard of it."  
  
The old man looked at her and said,  
  
"I have been all over Middle Earth. What is the name of your town?"  
  
"Colorado Springs."  
  
"I have never heard of such a place!" the old man said thoughtfully. Kaiti produced one of her signature sighs and eye rolls to this last comment. Had she been talking to anyone else she undoubtably would have replied 'Well no shit Sherlock! What did I just say?' but somehow she restrained herself.  
  
"I'm sure you haven't. It's not in Middle Earth at all. It's across the ocean, in a place called The United States of America."  
  
All of the sudden bow-and-arrow boy got excited and said, "You have seen the ocean?!" Oh yeah, he's a natural blonde.  
  
"Many times." Kait said to him in a dreamy tone. Oh my word, I'm going to throw up if I have to see much more of this!  
  
"hmmmm.." The old man muttered for a second then said, "well you have not answered my second question, how did you arrive here?"  
  
"I have not answered because I do not know." This comment received puzzeled looks from all the others, I decided to step in,  
  
"We were walking together when she tripped, I helped her up and the next thing we knew we were here. When we heard these.things coming over the hill we hid in the bushes and that brings us here."  
  
"that's very odd." Blondie commented.  
  
"That's what I said!" kaiti replied.  
  
"Perhaps you should stay with us for the night. We were just about to set up camp and we can't very well leave you alone to wonder in the woods now can we?" the old man said. 'night?' I thought and looked up the sky. Sure ebough, the sky was filled with stars and only a faint light could still be seen from the sun. 'today just keeps getting stranger and stranger!'  
  
"Thank you Gandalf, that would be very much appreciated" Kaiti said, and all of the strange men looked up at her, surprised. HAHA! How's she going to get herself out of this one?  
  
~*~  
  
oh crap! I said his name!Way to mess things up!  
  
"How do you know his name?" one of the hobbits asked.  
  
"Well see.um.I uh.kinda know all your names." I stammered.  
  
"oh yeah?" another hobbit asked, "prove it!"  
  
"Well ok, let's see.you guys are the hobbits, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo, the ring bearer. Then Gimili, Boromir, we all know Gandalf. Um, and you're Strider or Aragorn, or Estel, or any of your other names, and last, but certainly not least, Legolas!"  
  
"A spy of Sauromon!" Aragorn yelled, pulling out his sword.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!! Don't kill me!" I cried, hiding behind William. First Legolas, now Aragorn, who's gonna try to kill me next?  
  
"I don't believe Sauromon would send 2 small human children as spies." Gandalf said. I peeked out from behind William.  
  
"Then how could she know this?" Aragorn protested.  
  
"Ask her yourself." The wizard replied. Everyone turned and looked at me for an answer. Oh great! How do you tell someone that they're life is a fairy tale? I guess just come right out with it.  
  
"Well you know how I said I lived in a far away place? Well that's tru, but it's also a different time. Many years ahead of now. And there this whole quest is common knowledge. I've spent quite a bit of time studying it. I know what will happen on this journey and what will become of the ring."  
  
"what, then, will happen?" asked Frodo.  
  
"well that's where this whole situation becomes a little.sticky. You see if I tell you what will happen then you may make different choices, which will change the course of events in the story. And I won't change anything either, because that could also lead to disaster. How I see it, all I can do is watch and make sure everything goes according to plan."  
  
"I find this hard to believe." Gimili scoffed, "You claim to know what will happen yet you do not tell. How do we know you don't lie?"  
  
"well, as I can't very well say what will happen, I CAN say what has been." Gimili nodded for me to continue. "The hobbits left the shire in September. They traveled through Bree, after encountering the Nazgul for the first time, where they met up with strider. They traveled on and were attacked again at weather top. There Frodo aquired a rather nasty shoulder injury from a Nazgul blade. He was rescued by.was it Arwen or Glorfindel? There are 2 versions of the story and I don't know which one we're living out."  
  
"it was Glorfindel." Frodo answered meekly.  
  
"Oh good! I can't stand Arwen!" But this comment only received a rather brutal glare from Aragorn. Note to self: don't mention aversion to Arwen around Aragorn. "Anyway, he was healed by Lord Elrond in Rivendell, also the location of the council where the fellowship was made. From there, you all went south, but on your way you encountered Crebain from Dunland and decided to go over the mountain. And here we are! Scaling the mountain side, on out way to Mordor, trying to destroy the Ring!" There was an awkward silence then finally Aragorn spoke,  
  
"How can we trust that you have not just been following us?" "Oh my dear ranger! If we were following you this whole time don't you think you or your elvish friend would have noticed us by now? And if so, why would we approach you so openly now? Besides, if we WERE following you, which we weren't, I would have known it was Glorfindel, not Arwen that saved Frodo."  
  
"hmmmm" Gandalf mumbled then said, "we will further discuss these things later. No we must set up for the night." Everyone nodded then separated. William and I were the only one's left standing, and I finally let my excitement out of it's cage. I smiled and hopped up and down, I would have squealed like little fan girl but I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. Then I whispered to Will,  
  
"Do you know where we are?!"  
  
"I could guess, but I'm really hoping I'm wrong."  
  
"We'rein Middle Earth! Lord of the Rings!"  
  
"Damn! That's what I though. I hate being right!"  
  
"oh come on! This is great! I mean, seriously, how often do you get the chance to do this?"  
  
"well I'm glad ONE of us is having a good time. What's going to happen anyway?" I grinned evilly at him. I have the power now!  
  
"I'm not going to tell you!"  
  
"Oh come on! Please?" he begged, trying pathetically to put on a puppy dog face, which I'm sure would look adorable on Legolas, but he just couldn't pull it off.  
  
"nope! I bet you wish you saw the first movie now!"  
  
"Kaiti! Why? Why can't you just TELL me?"  
  
"Hey! You had plenty of opportunities to watch the first movie! I told you to watch it almost everyday! You even rented it and didn't watch it!"  
  
"No fair!" he cried. I just shrugged.  
  
"Life isn't fair. Get over it."  
  
"Please!? tell me!" he begged, but his efforts were lost because I had caught sight of Legolas again, and was probably drooling.  
  
"No kaiti!" Will said.  
  
"No what? I wasn't doing anything!" I said, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about!  
  
"Well you can't really stop me! And besides, this is a once in a life time opportunity, I'm not gonna let it pass me by!"  
  
"But what will happen when we go back home?"  
  
"How do you even know we're going back home? Do you know something I don't?" Will just sighed and glared at me.  
  
"I just don't want.I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
"Neither do I. And no one will."  
  
~*~  
  
I can't believe this girl! She's going to go after Legolas! When she KNOWS we'll be going home soon! Or maybe she's right.maybe we're stuck here. Wait! Don't think like that! We'll be going home soon, very soon. And until then, I just have to make sure both of us stay safe.  
  
~*~  
  
I had heard most of the two strangers conversation. What was the girl going to do? Obviously her friend did not think it was a very good idea. Who would get hurt? I need to talk to this girl, alone, before she tries to do anything to hinder the quest.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called to me.  
  
"yes?" I answered.  
  
"what do you make of these strangers?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do not intend on letting them slow us down."  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was gathered around the fire, the fellowship on one side, and the newcomers on the other.  
  
"Well you know our names" Gimili said, "but we have yet to learn yours."  
  
"oh right! I'm so sorry!" said Kaiti, "I'm Kaitlyn Jones, but just call me Kaiti."  
  
"Well I'm William Harrison, and just will is fine."  
  
"Well .Will" Aragorn spat, as if the name was painful to say, "Tell me, do you know as much of our quest as your friend Kaiti here does?"  
  
"No, actually, I don't know almost anything about it."  
  
"All he knows is what I've told him." Kaiti interjected 'and what happens in the two towers' she thought, but didn't say it out loud.  
  
"What business would a woman have in such important matters?" Boromir scoffed. Kaiti glared at him like she was going to kill him at that moment, but she still managed to speak to him civilly, albeit through gritted teeth.  
  
"Where we come from WOMEN have as much right as men. And like I said before, you're story is common knowledge, even reguarded as a myth."  
  
"Why did you come here?" Aragorn asked, "If all we are to you is a myth." "Well considering I don't even know how we got here in the first place, I also don't know why we're here. But I'm definitely beginning to understand why the hobbits didn't like you when you first met in Bree. Although, if I were you, I'd be suspicious of us too. But don't worry, we're not here to hurt you."  
  
"Indeed!" Legolas said, then stormed away from the group. Everyone sent puzzled looks to each other, then kaiti got up and followed Legolas into the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas stopped and wwaited just out of earshot from the rest of the group, knowing she would follow.  
  
"what was that about?" kaiti asked as she approached the elf, "have I given you some reason not to trust us?"  
  
"I heard the hushed conversation you had with your friend earlier" Legolas said, motioning towards William. "Tell me, what does your friend so desperately not want you to do? And why would it hurt anyone?"  
  
Kaiti sighed 'damn elvish super sonic hearing' "When he said that he wasn't talking about the fellowship. He was talking about me. You see, he's kind of over protective and he's afraid I'll become to attached to Middle earth and get hurt when I go back home."  
  
Legolas stared down at kaiti for a long moment, searching her face. After not getting a reply, kaiti spoke again,  
  
"Please Legolas, Don't think I would ever try to hurt you, or the others. As long as I'm here I only want to help you." Kaiti looked up at him, hoping for some kind of reply. After a few seconds Legolas said,  
  
"I think.I think you are telling the truth." A look of relief washed over kaiti's face,  
  
"good. Then let's get back to camp before the others start to worry!"  
  
~*~  
  
When the two returned Aragorn whispered to Legolas,  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"I believe they really only want to help us, I believe they are telling the truth." Legolas replied, and that was enough to put everyone's mind at ease. For the rest of the evening the fellowship sat around the fire and discussed many things. Why they're clothes were so odd, social differences, education, government, and anything else they could think of until they finally decided to go to sleep for the night.  
  
~*~  
  
William looked up at Kait when they were clearing rocks and twigs from a spot on the ground that they would sleep and asked "what came here with us?"  
  
"whatever we had in the hall. I have my bag and my jacket, but that's all."  
  
"Ya, same here.well let's get comfortable! This is how we'll beliving until we find a way to get home, might as well get used to it."  
  
"Goodnight Will." Kaiti said and laid down on the ground, attempting to sleep. Boromir had first watch. The fire had burned down to a few glowing embers before sleep finally took Kaiti's racing mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
there it is! Chapter 1!!! And it was long! I have real plans for this story. I have it planned all the way through the sequel (for the most part) all I have to do is write it! Chapter 2-5 will be up soon, I already have them written, I just have to do 1 final editing and then type them up *gag*. Oh, for all who are wondering, I put "the long journey" on hold for awhile. I realized while writing chapter 4 that there's absolutely no plot whatsoever. So when I get that figured out I'll continue. And you know what I just realized while typing this? If someone from my school read this they would know exactly who I was and all about my secret lego-fantasies. Creepy. Luckily, that's not likely to happen( u know what's really sad? Will doesn't even know I wrote him into this fic. Oh well! Tim knows I killed him though, in real life he moved, but for my stories purposes, he's dead. And I know the question you're all asking yourself is "where's Sarah?!" well she's coming, be patient. But she won't show up until about chapter 6. well until next chapter, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
And for all those who care, here are the character descriptions: Kaiti: sophomore, about 5' 5", dark brown hair, green eyes, 16 years old. And for this story she'll be wearing..a tan t-shirt and vintage style stretch jeans William: sophomore, about 5'9" or 5' 10" (I'm really not sure), brown eyes, short brown hair, 16 years old. And he'll be wearing.a white Abercrombie t- shirt and blue jeans REVIEW!!! 


	3. chapter 2: of spiders and jumping trees

Author's notes: I would like top thank all my reviewers! You guys make me feel special! *throws flower petals* I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
I don't know how good this chapter is honestly. I wrote it and I never edited it. And now I feel really bad for all my kiwibox readers because first I lead you on with all these annoying filler chapters, and then I let you down with a P.O.S. chapter! I apologize 100 times! I originally didn't have this chapter in "the plan" and I added it after I wrote chapters 3-5. So it really isn't anything important, it's just establishing characters and relationships, blah blah blah. It seems rather Disneyesque if you ask me. But read the whole thing, because the beginning isn't what it seems like at first. One last thing, does anyone here know how to speak elvish? Or at least how to translate an elvish phrase? I only need 1 phrase translated, so If u do then *REVIEW* and tell me! I apologize again for r how bad this chapter is!  
  
//denotes singing//  
  
//denotes changing singer//  
  
Denotes elvish  
  
'Denotes thoughts'  
  
"Denotes common tongue"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
  
When you're fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was sitting on a large boulder, looking up at the stars. 'They seem so bright, so clear.' All the others were back at camp sleeping. 'It's nice to be alone, in the quiet of night, deep in the forest.' My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft musical voice singing.  
  
//I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?// I turned to see Legolas looking back at me. My heart began skipping at twice the speed as he continued. //I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder.// He took my hands and gently lead me to my feet. //Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride.// He lead me off the boulder and further into the woods. //A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say where only dreaming.// I joined him in the song, taking up my own part. //A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you.//  
  
//Now I'm in a whole new world with you.// he echoed behind me and I continued.  
  
//Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feelings. Soaring, tumbling, free- wheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world.//  
  
//Don't you dare close your eyes//  
  
//A hundred thousand things to see.//  
  
//Hold your breath it gets better//  
  
//I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be// Then he took the lead again.  
  
//A whole new world//  
  
//every turn a surprise//  
  
//with new horizons to pursue//  
  
//every moment red letter.// Then our two voices joined in beautiful harmony.  
  
//I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you.// Then He took me up in his arms, looking deep into my eyes.  
  
//A whole new world//  
  
//A whole new world//  
  
//That's where we'll be//  
  
//that's where we'll be//  
  
//A thrilling chase//  
  
//A wondrous place.//  
  
Then we sang one last time together, //for you and me.//  
  
When the last note died, he drew me in closer, closing the space between us. Then he closed his eyes and leaned in closer. I knew what was about to happen, and my heart fluttered in anticipation. But then right before our lips met, Legolas's ethereal face dissipated into burning rays of sunlight, and someone was shaking me.  
  
"Kaiti," I heard William say. I groaned in reply. A few more seconds and I would have been in a lip lock with the hottest being to grace middle earth with his presence. "You have to get up." I opened one eye and glared at William. It took all my will power, which isn't a whole lot in the morning, not to throw a rock at him.  
  
"You just woke me up from the best dream I've ever had. I hope you're quite pleased with yourself." He rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"Get up, and stop complaining. As much as you wouldn't like to believe it, no one actually likes listening to you." He is really irritating when you first wake up, and he always has a way of running down my patience.  
  
"You couldn't have waited just one more minute? It was the best part!"  
  
"And I can only guess what it was about. But guess what? I don't care! Get up!"  
  
'Ok, that's it!' I reached over and grabbed a near-by rock and threw it at him.  
  
"OW!" he cried.  
  
"Revenge is sweet!" I stated, sitting up.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon we were back on track going up the mountain. 'I wonder what's going to happen.' I groaned mentally, 'why didn't I just WATCH the first movie? On second thought, why won't she just TELL me what's going to happen?! AAAHHH!'  
  
"How long is it gonna take to get over this mountain?" I asked the big dark haired guy. He seemed nice enough. 'What's his name again? He's the one Kaiti was always complaining about needing a shower. and having facial hair. Ara.Arajoe.Araneep.Aracorn? Hehe, that sounds like Acorn.'  
  
"About a fortnight." Acorn answered. A fortnight. Great. Doesn't help me any. 'fortnight. For t night. So four nights? I dunno' Maybe Kaiti would know how long that is. Her obsessive tendencies have to come in handy sometime.  
  
"Hey Shorty!" I called to Kaiti. She hates that nickname. She got it because she always said she was going to be 6 ft. tall. So far she's only hit 5' 6'. Unfortunately, this nickname is no good around these people. The four midgets with the furry feet (strange) Kaiti was talking to, the short stumpy guy with the long beard, and Kaiti all looked up at me. "Sorry guys. I meant Kaiti." They all shrugged and went back to their conversations while Kaiti came up to me. "Aye aye captain?" I rolled my eyes at her. She says the weirdest things.  
  
"You're such a dork."  
  
"If you just called me over here to make fun of me then I'll go back to talking to my hobbit friends."  
  
"No. I have to ask you something. Well, 2 things really."  
  
"OK then, ask."  
  
"What's his name?" I whispered, pointing to Acorn.  
  
"He has a lot of names."  
  
"Well what should I call him?"  
  
"Aragorn or Strider." I nodded. Easy enough. Although I must say I like Acorn better. "Second question?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"How long is a fortnight? Like, four nights?"  
  
"Ya, it could be that. Or more like 14 nights."  
  
"WHAT?! 2 weeks?!"  
  
"Ya. Why?"  
  
"That's how long it's gonna take to get over this stupid mountain!"  
  
"Hmmm. Somehow I doubt that." She said matter-of-factly. I hate when she does that.  
  
"Why? What's gonna happen?" She smirked at me then skipped back to the hobbits saying,  
  
"I know something you don't know and I'm not telling." Somehow, I saw that one coming.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiti's Journal  
  
January 14, 2004  
  
I found my English notebook in my bag today while looking over inventory during a break, and decided since I won't be needing it for English any time soon I'd use it as a journal! HEY! When I go back home I could sell this for millions on ebay! Either that or it would just end up on fanfiction.net, which seems like the more likely of the two. Either way, I want to remember my days in middle earth when I'm old and in the nursing home, claiming to be an elf. But any way, back to inventory. My supplies at the moment are:  
  
1. A VERY limited make-up bag (powder, eyeliner [pencil, black], eye shadow (brown), some funky shimmer powder, and lipstick (sparkly! Fun!)  
  
2. English stuff (won't be needing THAT any more)  
  
3. a bunch of pens and pencils  
  
4. 3 tubes of chapstick and I half empty tub of carmex (I wonder how long that'll last me?)  
  
5. My letter jacket (I'm SO glad it was a cold day when we left, I'll be grateful for this jacket later)  
  
6. a little hairbrush  
  
7. The bag to put it all in  
  
8. The current clothes on my body (I'm also glad I decided to wear my stretch jeans and tennis shoes as opposed to what I planned to wear, khakis and black high-heeled boots)  
  
I told William he should keep a journal too, but he doesn't think so. You know, he's been really moody ever since we got here. I wonder why? OH! And that little punk woke me up right before Legolas kissed me! They nerve!  
  
Speaking of Legolas, he's even sexier in real life than he is in the movie! I swear I would pounce him and rip off his shirt If he couldn't hear, like, EVERYTHING within a 10 mile radius, and if he wasn't 100 times stronger than me (not that that's a problem) and we can't forget the fact that he carries multiple weapons with him. But a girl can dream. You know, he kind of strikes me as a sex after marriage kind of guy. Of course he might just be shy.  
  
Oh my cheerios! I just realized what very nosy creatures hobbits are (merry and Pippin are attempting to "subtly" read this over my shoulder, though failing miserably), so I'd better end this here.  
  
Peace, Love, and Legolas!  
  
~Kaiti~  
  
~*~  
  
"You know what I have a serious hankering for all of the sudden?" Kaiti asked no one in particular as they walked.  
  
"What?" William said, since the others who were listening were trying to figure out what she meant by 'hankering'.  
  
"Gummi Bears. Those sound SO good right now."  
  
"I haven't had those since I was a little kid!"  
  
"I KNOW!"  
  
"What are gummi bears?" Pippin asked curiously.  
  
"Candy! They're little squishy sugary things in the shape of bears." Kaiti answered. Pippin nodded, although he didn't fully understand.  
  
"You know what I used to do with those when I was little?" William asked.  
  
"What?" Merry said, now interested on the topic of food.  
  
"I'd eat the bodies off the heads, then stick the heads to my nose!"  
  
"Oh my word! ME TOO!" Kaiti exclaimed.  
  
"That's really odd." Sam said, taking food a little too seriously.  
  
"The good old days" William sighed.  
  
"Miss the days of your youth old man?" Kaiti asked sarcastically.  
  
"But you're only children!" Aragorn said surprised, "You look no more than 10 and 5 years! Why would you call him an old man?"  
  
"OK, firstly, we're both sixteen!" Kaiti retorted, slightly irked that her age was guessed to young again. 'Well it could have been worse. That one guy thought you were twelve!' she thought, remembering the time she got kicked out of the hot tub at the pool for not looking old enough. She had a history of being thought younger than she was. "And secondly, I know he's not old! That was, kind of the point. Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?" Aragorn stared back at her blankly. "I'll take your awkward silence as 'no'. Well, you know if it makes you feel any better I could call YOU old man."  
  
"You could. But I don't know why you would. Legolas is ancient compared to me!" he replied, smirking at his Elven friend.  
  
"Only by human standards!" Kaiti and Legolas replied in unison. They looked at each other and smiled for a moment, then looked away blushing. (Author's note: those last several lines were TERRIBLY ooc! I'm SO sorry I put u through that!)  
  
'Oh dear lord, please don't let them be like that the WHOLE time we're here! I'd like to keep at least ONE meal down' William thought and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wait. Why would someone make candy shaped like a bear?" Pippin asked, still pondering the earlier end of the conversation. Kaiti giggling was the only reply he received.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon the group fell into silence, all lost in their individual thoughts. William wondering what would happen next, Pippin still trying to figure out gummi bears, and Kaiti wondering how Legolas's hair stays so straight and smooth, even with out a brush or the luxury of daily showers. Soon though, after much thought, Kaiti couldn't figure out his secret, so she started counting things. First she counted trees. But there were too many of them so the challenge of the game was soon lost. So she started counting rocks that were taller than Pippin. But 20 minutes and 7 rocks later, that also lost it's appeal. So she looked up into the sky and started counting birds. She was doing fairly well and it still held some of it's amusement, until *BAM* Kaiti hit a tree, head on.  
  
"All hail the queen of smoothness!" William mocked.  
  
"Hey! Don't make fun of me! That hurt!" she replied.  
  
"Good! Maybe you got lucky and it knocked some sense into you!"  
  
"hmmm, somehow I doubt that." She answered. Aragorn looked back.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Little Miss Grace here walked into a tree!" William said.  
  
"You are injured" Aragorn said to Kaiti. She reached her hand up and felt a slight burn as she touched her chin.  
  
"Oh it's just a little scratch. I'll be alright."  
  
"We still must clean it, lest it get infected." Aragorn fought back.  
  
"No seriously, it's not a big deal. I've lived through worse. Don't hold up everyone else just because I couldn't see a tree right in front of my clumsy little face!"  
  
"If it isn't treated now then we'll be help up longer when it's infected. Besides, you've spent more time arguing with me than it would take to clean it. Now sit." The ranger ordered. Kaiti sat on the ground, but not without first sending a glare at Aragorn. The man kneeled beside her and pulled out a water flask and a small cloth. He wetted the cloth and began dabbing Kaiti's chin.  
  
"Owie!" Kaiti cried as he touched the open cut.  
  
"Come on Kaiti. Don't be such a baby!" William said.  
  
"Piss-off" she replied.  
  
"Miss Kaiti, do all the young ladies speak so disrespectfully where you come from?" Boromir asked.  
  
"He disrespected me first! And what's with this 'Miss' crap? I'm not a teacher!" she retorted.  
  
"There. I'm done. Get up." Aragorn commanded.  
  
"You're so bossy today! Would it hurt you SO bad to say please?" Kaiti replied. Aragorn sighed. She was quickly running out his patience.  
  
"Please get up?" He ventured.  
  
"See? That was much better!" Kaiti answered while standing.  
  
Soon they were walking again, in another boring silence. This time Kaiti decided to count the pinecones on the path.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, the group stopped for camp. While the others were settling down, Kaiti wondered around.  
  
"Where are you going Miss?" Gimili asked.  
  
"Just looking around." Kaiti replied. "And PLEASE don't call me Miss! It sounds so.old! Just Kaiti, alright?"  
  
"Don't wonder too far. These woods are perilous." Aragorn warned.  
  
"Alright, *DAD*" She said sarcastically, rolled her eyes, and walked away. Legolas looked on after her.  
  
"She is an odd girl." The elf said after a few moments.  
  
"Oh you're hardly even scratching the surface!" William replied.  
  
"Indeed." Legolas said, cocking one eyebrow.  
  
"Tell me," Gimili said, "what is your relationship with the girl?"  
  
"Oh, she's just my friend. We've been tight ever since. well, for a couple of months" William answered. Before anyone had time to question his hesitation they heard Kaiti yell and rushed, weapons drawn, to see what had happened. They found her glaring at a tree where her foot was still connected to the trunk.  
  
"Did that tree jump out in front of you too?" William asked.  
  
"NO!" Kaiti replied defensively, "There was a spider! EW, look. It's still on my shoe!" Legolas couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"It's only a little spider!" The prince stated.  
  
"But disgusting none the less!" Kaiti retorted.  
  
"In Mirkwood there are spiders twice the size of you!"  
  
"And that is exactly why I don't plan on spending extended amounts of time in Mirkwood!" Kaiti said. Everyone turned to return to camp, since their presence was not needed. Legolas was the only one who heard Kaiti whisper to the tree,  
  
"I'm sorry I kicked you. I hope it didn't hurt. But I got that icky spider off of you!"  
  
Legolas smiled, and Kaiti skipped ahead of him towards camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you have it! Chapter 2 FINALLY! I know all my kiwibox readers are thinking "she said she'd have it up this weekend!" and now it's Wednesday. Well I'm sorry, but I was not informed I had other duties to attend to, like drivers ed (a fun filled *gag* event, that lasts all day,) and I had to do something for student council on Saturday, so it's late. But it's here! So be thankful. And all my ff.net readers are thinking "It's not Wednesday!" well that's because some JERK-OFF (and if I ever find out who you are, you'd better watch out) reported one of my stories to ff.net administration and so my posting privileges were temporarily revoked. And the thing is, it wasn't even bad or offensive! It was some stupid internet conversation I had with my friend that turned into a story! The worse thing I said in it was "hack 'em all to bits!". Oh well, you win some, you loose some, life goes on.  
  
And now you are all thinking (or u were a few moments ago) "ok, the author talks to trees.." Well, the truth is, currently, I don't talk to trees (which is surprising, being the tree hugger that I am) but if I was in middle earth I would because in middle earth the trees have feelings too! And I really like the tree part so there! Anyway, what did u all think of the journal? I know the dates are wrong, but that's because I changed them. Could someone tell me the date they get to Lothlorien? If u give me that I'll have the dates back on track, but I needed it to be after December because.*shuts mouth* you'll see why in the next chapter! But I'm still sorry this was late, and that it wasn't very good. And I'm also still looking for an elvish translator, so u know what that means don't you? REVIEW!!!! (It's not like it costs anything) 


	4. CHapter 3: Bitter tears

Torn  
  
Chapter 3: Bitter tears  
  
Author's notes: Hey ya'll. Here's chapter 3! I've been agonizing over this chapter for nearly a month now (before I even started typing up the chapters) and I've been editing and re-editing, but it never seems just right. But I figure this is as close as it's going to get. Some things that are in this chapter won't really be used again until Lothlorien, but it's important that I have them in here now. Things start getting a little angsty in this chapter, so be warned.  
  
Oh yeah, I love all my reviewers, and subbies! *gives cookies to previously mentioned reviewers and subbies* I hope you all are enjoying the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Starlight, Starbright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. *closes eyes tightly and puts all effort into wishing* I WISH I OWNED LORD OF THE RINGS!!! *opens eyes, looks around* well I guess it's true what they say, if wishes were horses, beggars would ride (actually I never really did get that expression)!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I heard about the bad news today  
  
a crowd of people around you  
  
telling you its okay  
  
and everything happens for a reason  
  
when you lose a part of yourself  
  
to somebody you know  
  
it takes a lot to let go  
  
every breath that you remember  
  
pictures fade away  
  
but memories forever  
  
an empty chair at all the tables  
  
and ill be seein' you when all my days boil down  
  
for now we'll say goodbye  
  
you know its not the last time  
  
I've lost the best part of my day  
  
but its better  
  
where you're going anyway  
  
~"Sorry" New Found Glory  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was being led down a hospital hallway by a nurse all dressed in white. She stopped in front of a door, turned to me and said,  
  
"Here it is. Are you ready for this?" I nodded and she opened the door. I stepped inside the room and looked around. It was all white, tiled, sterile. Nowhere anyone would want to spend a lot of time in. Then my eyes rested on a figure laying in a bed, connected to all kinds of tubes and machines.  
  
"Tim!" I cried and hurried to the bedside.  
  
"Kaiti!" He said weakly and tried to smile, "I've been waiting for you. I wanted to see you one last time."  
  
"Don't talk like that! You can fight this, you're gonna pull through!" I said, grabbing his hand.  
  
"Kaiti, I'm dieing. There's nothing anyone can do. It's over."  
  
"No. Don't let go. It's not over yet. Just hold on."  
  
"I HAVE been holding on. For you. I just wanted to see you again. And now that I have I can rest in peace. I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. Kaiti, you're my best friend."  
  
"And you're mine, Timmy, which is why I can't lose you!"  
  
"You won't lose me. I'll always be with you, as long as you remember."  
  
"Always." I assured, giving his hand a squeeze, "But I can't say goodbye, not yet, it's to soon."  
  
"You don't have to. Friends never say goodbye. We'll always be together in memories. The time we had was short, but if I could go back and do it all over again, I would. And you know what? I wouldn't change a thing." I held his hand tighter. I could feel him fading.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much." I said through tears that were building in the corners of my eyes. But I wouldn't let them fall. I had to be strong, If not for myself, then for Tim.  
  
"But I'll be watching you. I'll never leave you." His breaths were coming shorter now. I could tell the end was near.  
  
"Farewell my friend."  
  
"NO! Friends never say goodbye, remember? Promise me. Promise you'll never forget me!"  
  
"I promise! I could never forget you! Even if I wanted to! You'll always live in my memories. I'll always hold on to you. I promise." And with that he smiled slightly and closed his eyes.I heard him let out a breath, but he never take in another. I saw the heart monitor that was seconds earlier covered in jagged mountains, become a flat line. And I felt his hand slowly become colder within mine.  
  
"I promise.friends never say goodbye." I felt like sobbing, breaking down. But I wouldn't, I couldn't. If I let those tears fall it would finalize everything. It would mean Tim was erally gone, and never coming back. It would be.saying goodbye.  
  
~*~  
  
I jolted up, ripping myself from sleep, sweating, tears in my eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong, miss?" Someone asked. I looked over and saw Legolas. He had last watch so that meant there were still a few more hours before the others would wake up.  
  
"Nothing. Just.a bad dream."  
  
"Come sit by me. Tell me about it." I stood up and walked slowly across the camp, careful not to wake up the others. Then I sat beside Legolas on a fallen log. "What happened in your dream. What did you see?"  
  
"I saw.I saw my friend."  
  
"William?"  
  
"No. Tim. He died a little while before I came here."  
  
"I'm very sorry." Legolas said sympathetically.  
  
"Don't be! It wasn't your fault." I said a little more harsh than I had intended. But I had heard it all before. Words of pity from people who didn't really care.  
  
"I did not mean to offend-" he started, but I cut him off. The last thing I wanted was an apology.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. You didn't offend. It just still really hurts, you know?"  
  
"Sadly I do. I have seen many of my friends grow old and pass away in my long years in Middle Earth."  
  
"But that's just it, he didn't grow old. He never had the chance. His life was stolen from him."  
  
"And I have seen this happen as well. My mother died naught but nearly 70 years ago."  
  
"It has been awhile since then."  
  
"Not when you have eternity to live with it."  
  
"Even immortality has it's downsides." I paused, "What happened to her?"  
  
Legolas looked down at the ground for a moment, leaving the question unanswered. A look of pain crossed his face, as if he was reliving some terrible event. I reached over and touched his arm.  
  
"Legolas?" He looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry. Why don't you tell me more of this dream?"  
  
"Well, Tim was lying in a bed, just barely still alive. I sat and talked with him until the end though. Until I saw him take his last breath.I.I felt his hand lose the warmth it once had." I heard my voice get shaky. All the emotions were starting to come out. "It was like I was living it all over again, with every painful detail."  
  
"This sounds like less of a dream, and more of a memory." Legolas observed.  
  
"That's because that's what it is. I was there. And now that's all he is, a memory."  
  
"Someone as young as you should not see such heartaches.  
  
"No one should see such heartaches. He was my closest friend. And while he was lying there dieing HE was comforting ME. Do you know what he said to me right before he died?" I paused and Legolas looked into my eyes waiting for me to go on. "He said he was holding on for me, and that now that he saw me he could rest in peace. He said we would always have memories, that friends never say goodbye." I felt hot tears sting the back of my eyes. Tears I had held in for so long. Tears I had refused to cry. I turned my head up to Legolas, and there was a look in hid eyes that I haven't seen yet. It wasn't a look of sympathy or pity like I had received so many times before. It was a look of comfort and understanding.  
  
For the first time, since the day I lost my best friend, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Legolas reached up and gently wiped it away. But it was followed by another and another. I hid my face in my hands and wept. Suddenly Legolas pulled me into a comforting embrace. And as I sat there and cried on his shoulder, I let out all the tears I had held in. Cold, bitter tears of pain, and loss, and deep cutting sorrow. I sobbed until there were no more tears left in me to shed. Then, still breathing raggedly, I feel asleep in Legolas's strong arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Little did the two realize, they were being watched...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you go. Chapter 3. It's so short. I'm really sorry, but the next xhapter is pretty long, so it all makes up for it. So what did you all think? Actually the dream Kaiti had in the story was based on a dream I had in real life. Of course, the dream I had was more detailed, but same basic concept.  
  
It just occurred to me that u might not know how to say the main character's name. It's pronounced Katie, but it's spelled differently b/c that's how I spell my name. so there you go.  
  
Note to Tim: see? I killed you pretty well right? And do you understand now how I couldn't have you confess your love to anyone? It would ruin the whole thing! I hope ur happy with how you died. Actually I don't think this will be your last appearance in this fic. Oh well, I don't care if you like it. I do.  
  
OK now all you have to do is review!!! I won't post more until I have some reviews (flame if you really want to. You won't be wasting MY time.) still looking for an elvish translator and a fanfic layout (if you're a kiwibox reader. Actually if you make custom layouts that could work too.)  
  
REVIEW REVIW REVIEW!!! 


	5. chapter 4: the sun rises and the pinecon...

"Torn"  
  
chapter 4: The sunrises and the pinecone falls  
  
Author's notes: hello again! Here's chapter 4! (I'm really getting these chapters out quickly lately). I thought of a fun game that we could all play! Now, this isn't an interactive story, but it's just a fun thing to look for in the stories. In every chapter (unless I say otherwise) I'll have a quote from another well known book, or movie (not usually a song, but I have one that I'm going to do a song with). You won't get anything but a "congratulations to _____ _____ for finding the hidden phrase last chapter! It was _____ from _____" but it'll be fun right? Well I thought so. Anyway, the song on this chapter is absolutely perfect! It's almost like it was written especially for me to put into this chapter. Think of it from Williams POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own lord of the rings, but I do own a computer, a copy of the lord of the rings trilogy, the 4 disc DVD special edition set of "the fellowship of the ring" and my very bad handwriting! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am  
  
Little bit of loneliness  
  
A little bit of disregard  
  
A handful of complaints  
  
But I can't help the fact  
  
That everyone can see these scars  
  
I am  
  
What I want you to want  
  
What I want you to feel  
  
But it's like  
  
No matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
To just believe this is real  
  
So I let go  
  
Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that i'm not  
  
But i'll be here  
  
'Cause you're all I got  
  
I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
I am  
  
A little bit insecure  
  
A little unconfident  
  
'Cause you don't understand  
  
I do what I can  
  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
  
I am  
  
What you never want to say  
  
But i've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
For once just to hear me out  
  
So I let go  
  
Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that i'm not  
  
But i'll be here  
  
'Cause you're all I got  
  
I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
No  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me  
  
Like it or not  
  
Right now ~"faint" Linkin Park (or I like to call it "William's song")  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ William lay and watched the whole scene between Kaiti and Legolas take place. He had woken up when Kaiti got up, but for some reason, didn't let anyone know he was awake as well. When he listened to their conversation, William realized just how much Kaiti was keeping from him.  
  
'Nightmares?' he thought. She had always blamed her constant lack of sleep on insomnia. 'Why wouldn't she tell me something like that? And why would she tell Legolas? She hardly even knows him!' He watched her break down in tears. 'She's crying? I've never seen her cry!' Actually, other than at Tim's funeral, he'd never even seen her sad, and even then she didn't CRY. In fact, the only time she didn't look her normal, happy, perky self was when she would zone out. And thinking back on it, it seemed to happen more than people seemed to notice. It was worrying.  
  
William felt a surge of jealousy run through him when Legolas hugged Kaiti. Just hearing about the elf everyday at school was enough to make William envious, but this set him on fire! He was NOT going to let Legolas take away the only thing he had.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas looked out across the horizon. The suns rays were just beginning to shoot up into the sky. His gaze fell on Kaiti, who still slept in his arms. Not the tormented sleep she had earlier, but peaceful.  
  
His thoughts rested on the events that occurred earlier. She had brought up old memories. Memories Legolas had spent the last 70 years trying to forget. But he still remembered. He would always remember; every scream, every shock of pain, every excruciating detail. It was all burned into his mind.  
  
Legolas shook his head, as if to rattle the thoughts away. He glanced down at Kaiti again. He didn't want to wake her. Actually he'd be quite content to stay there all day. But it would not do to have the others see them in such a controversial position. 'She looks so beautiful when she sleeps.' He thought as he listened to her soft steady breathing. He reached up and gently traced the outline of her face with the tip of his finger, then whispered softly in her ear,  
  
"Kaiti, you must awaken. The sun is rising, and the others will be up soon." Slowly she lifted her head and opened her eyes. She smiled slightly, then loked suddenly shameful.  
  
"Oh no! Did I sleep on you all night? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" Legolas put a finger to her lips silencing her apologies.  
  
"Do not be sorry. It was only a few hours. I honestly did not mind." He said. She smiled at him again. "Are you feeling better this morning?" Kaiti blushed slightly then answered,  
  
"Yes." After a brief pause she leaned over and gave him a hug.. He gladly welcomed the embrace. She whispered, "Thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, to Legolas' surprise, then sat back. Legolas smiled at her, but before he could say anything they heard someone shifting. They looked over and saw William get up.  
  
"Good morning William!" Kaiti said brightly, "Come over here and watch the sun rise with us!" William walked over to the two on the log, glaring at Legolas on the way. Legolas gave Kaiti a puzzled look, but she just shrugged. William sat on the other side of Kaiti. "How are you this morning?" She asked him.  
  
"Fine." He replied shortly, not even looking at her when he answered.  
  
"How did you sleep?" she persisted.  
  
"Obviously not as well as you." He said coldly.  
  
"Well SOMONE'S grouchy this morning!" William glared at her and was about to say something, but was cut off by Aragorn, who had just gotten up.  
  
"Well you certainly are early risers." He said coming to the, now, three on the log.  
  
"We're watching the sunrise!" Kaiti said, throwing her arms out to the side and giggling when she almost knocked out William and Legolas.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you? It has been long since I last sat and watched the sun." Aragorn asked.  
  
"Find a spot!" Kaiti replied nodding. Aragorn sat next to Legolas and they watched the sun peak over the horizon. They were shortly there after joined by Boromir and Gandalf. But soon the sun was fully in the morning sky and all the spectacular colors were gone.  
  
Gandalf looked down at Gimili and the hobbits, who were still sleeping soundly, and said "If we wish to be on our way then we had better wake them."  
  
"I'll do it!" Kaiti volunteered, jumping to her feet. Gandalf nodded. She knelt beside the sleeoing members of the fellowship and whispered, "Tic, toc, tic, toc." then as loudly and high-pitched as she could, "BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" The hobbits and Gimili jumped up, startled, and smacked into each other, and Kaiti fell over in a fit of histeric giggles.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Boromir asked William.  
  
"Worse." He replied.  
  
~*~  
  
As the group began walking Legolas approached Kaiti.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice," He said softly to her, "That your friend seemed to give me a rather nasty look this morning. Have I done something to offend him?" Kaiti sighed and answered,  
  
"No, you haven't. But he is acting way out of line. I'm gonna talk to him about it later."  
  
~*~  
  
The group was quickly approaching the tree line, and soon it would be nothing but snow, so they decided to stop and rest for a little while. Kaiti found the whole uphill excursion completely pointless, because she knew they would just turn aound and go back down. But she dreaded going into the mines. First, because she hated caves. Ever since she was a little kid and she went on a cave tour with her family and the tour guide turned off all the lights to show them what total darkness was like, she had feared going into caves. It always left a sinking feeling in her stomache and the odd tingling on her neck, like something dreadful was watching her. And second, because she knew Gandalf would fall. Of course she also knew that she couldn't stop him from falling, because in the end it would work out for the best. But she still didn't want to see her new friends hurt, and she feared they would all blame her for the loss of their leader.  
  
Kaiti used the break as her opportunity to talk to William. He was sitting at the base of a tree. Kaiti walked over to him and asked,  
  
"What is your problem lately?" William looked up at her and replied,  
  
"what problem? You mean the fact that I'm trapped in a place that isn't real with people who don't exist? Or that I'm trapped here with you?"  
  
"And exactly what is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"What do YOU think? Just look at how you've been acting!" He said, each statement louder than the one before. The argument was slowly gaining the attention of the fellowship.  
  
"How I'VE been acting?! YOU'RE the one shooting death glares! No one's even done anything to you!"  
  
"Is that so? Well did you ever think there might be a reason for that? Maybe it's because I have to sit and watch while you're off oogling the gayest gay elf this side of reality! Which, by the way, is NOT the side I would like to be on!" The fellowship all thought about william's comment. Legolas was trying to figure out what he meant by "oogling" and "gay", because they all figured he didn't mean happy.  
  
"That was low! Even for you! And he is NOT gay!"  
  
"well I suppose you would know, wouldn't you? After all, you two seemed pretty cozy last night! You know it's funny how you seem to trust him so much, but you hardly even talk to me!"  
  
"Wait! You were spying on me?"  
  
"Yes, I SAW you. Though I wouldn't call it spying. I was just trying to sleep and you kept me awake. And you know what? I think you're scared to go back home! You want to stay here in your little fantasy world and ignore all your problems back in the real world!"  
  
"That's NOT true! You don't know what it's like for me back home! I-" William stood up and interrupted Kaiti.  
  
"You know what else? You act like you were the only one affected when Tim died. Well he was my friend too! And it hurt when he died, but that was months ago. I've moved on, so should you!"  
  
"How can you just say that? Tim was the best friend I ever had, and probably ever will have! He died in my hands! Do you understand? I watched him die! How can you expect me to just move on?!"  
  
"You're victimizing yourself Kaiti! You're only looking for attention and sympathy. Well you know what? He's dead! Get over it!" Kaiti glared at William for a a long moment in shock and anger, not knowing what to say next, but then yelled,  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!" And tackled him. Kaiti continued to beat William while he attempted to fight back. "You mock my pain! I hope someday you hurt like I do! Then you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Those are big words for a little girl!" he yelled back, which earned him a hard punch in the face. It took both Legolas and Boromir to pry Kaiti off of William, each getting bruises in their efforts.  
  
"I don't know what happened here, but fighting amongst ourselves will not aid our journey!" Gandalf boomed, "We will continue on now. William you will walk in front with Aragorn and I, and Kaiti, you will be in back with Boromir and Legolas."  
  
The group began walking again. After a few minutes Kaiti picked up a good sized rock and pulled back to throw it at William. She received disapproving looks from Legolas and Boromir.  
  
"Oh come on guys! I was wasn't really.gosh, you take all the fun out of things!" she complained. When the two men looked forward again she grabbed a pinecone and nailed William in the back of the head. Everyone that saw turned and looked, or, in William's case, glared, at Kaiti.  
  
"What?!" she asked defensively, pointing at Boromir, "It wasn't me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok, I lied, this chapter isn't much longer. But this chapter and the last one were supposed to be together, but I split them up. Anyway, did anyone find the hidden phrase? Well, anyway, I'm still looking for an elvish translator (I need one soon) and someone who can make me a layout (kiwiboxers only), so REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 5: A freestanding Fence Post

A/N: OK, don't kill me. I know I haven't posted in several months, but blame it entirely on my computer (well the last three days you can blame on me, but all the rest, blame the computer). It's been broken this whole time and I just got it fixed. I'm kind of bored with this story, because I haven't gotten to any of the interesting parts yet. It's just kind of Blah right now. It doesn't really get good until Lothlorien *giggles manically at plot twist coming up*. So I don't have much of a drive to work on this. But once it gets good I'll probably post more diligently. And I promise to you I will not have another long period of no posting (unless my computer dictates otherwise). OK, enough of me, onto the long awaited chapter 5.  
  
Disclaimer: In case you forgot since I last posted, No, I don't own LotR, as much as I would like to. I do however own a Legolas action figure, a LotR poster, and FotR DVDs (both editions), oh, and I own Kaiti. I don't even own William, because he's his own person. But you're probably tired of listening to my ramble, so here's chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real.  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone.  
  
"Losing Grip" Avril Lavigne  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Company walked on for the next several days in much the same way; William in front with Aragorn and Gandalf, the hobbits and Bill in the middle, and Kaiti in back with Boromir and Legolas. Occasionally the order would switch around, but Kaiti and William were always on opposite ends of the lineup, more out of choice than force. As they traveled the only communication that transpired between the two being the occasional glare, everyday the snow deepening around them. This, of course, led to a lot of thinking and counting on Kaiti's part.  
  
'Does Boromir really have to die?' Kaiti wondered as they trekked up the mountain slope. She spent a lot of time talking to him over the lasty few days and realized he was not as much of a selfish jerk as he seemed to be in the movies. He was more proud and noble, like in the book. He seemed to really actually want just to protect his city.. 'It would be a lot easier to let him die if he were a jerk.'  
  
"So this ring, it can like, rule everything?" Kaiti overheard William asking Aragorn. She rolled her eyes and muttered,  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." Unfortunately, Legolas heard her last comment.  
  
"Your fight will end sooner if you talk to one another." He stated. Have to love that Elven hearing.  
  
"You can't talk to him. It's like trying to talk to a fence post. No wait, I just insulted fences posts everywhere, because fence posts actually serve a purpose. He's like a freestanding fence post, one with nothing attached to it, not holding anything up, or protecting anything. It just sticks up out of the ground as the wind blows pointlessly around it." She replied.  
  
"Those are harsh words," Boromir cut in, "Are you sure they are rightly placed?"  
  
"Meaning." Kaiti prodded him to elaborate.  
  
"Meaning does he deserve your wrath?"  
  
"Of course he does!!!" Kaiti answered angrily, "Did you hear what he said?!"  
  
"I believe most of middle earth heard, although I must admit I did not understand it all."  
  
"Exactly! You don't understand! So you can't fix it! Don't go dippin' in the Kool-aid unless you know the flavor!" Boromir sent a rather puzzled look over Kaiti's head to Legolas. He just shook his head and kept walking.  
  
Kaiti scowled and stomped on, glaring at William at every available opportunity. Meanwhile William was having a somewhat different conversation with Aragorn and Gandalf.  
  
"Yes, that's right. It could rule everything." Aragorn answered William.  
  
"OK, well then why don't the good guys use it against Senor Evil, then destroy it after he's gone?" William asked.  
  
"Because the Ring itself is evil. Anyone who bears it will eventually succumb to it's power. The Ring and the Enemy are one. He will not truly be gone until the Ring is destroyed." Gandalf replied.  
  
"How do you not know this already?" Aragorn asked, "Has Miss Kaiti not informed you?"  
  
"NO! She won't tell me anything! And when she talked about it back home I never really listened. I never expected I'd actually NEED this information." He answered.  
  
"Well perhaps that is where your problem lies." Aragorn offered.  
  
"What?" William asked, not grasping what the ranger was trying to say.  
  
"You said you never really listened. Maybe if you listened to her more often you wouldn't be in the situation you find yourself in." He explained. William pondered on this for a second. The thought had never occurred to him. Actually, looking back on their time at home she had said many times that he never listened.  
  
'Did you listen? NO! Do you ever listen? NO!' He remembered her saying so many times. But wait a minute, HE was mad at HER. She didn't have any right to be angry with him! He hadn't done anything! And he said as much to Aragorn.  
  
"Think back to your quarrel. Maybe she was trying to tell you something that she didn't come out right and say." Gandalf advised.  
  
"I have never seen a woman attack so viciously without proper reason." Aragorn added.  
  
William really had to think about this. Had she been trying to tell him something? Did he just miss it? He'll have to start listening more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, there's chapter five. It was going to be longer but, I cut off some of the end and put it onto next chapter. By the way, this chapter was only 2 written pages (front and back), the next chapter is 5. Hopefully I'll have six out soon.  
  
One more order of business before I let you go. NO ONE found the secret phrase last time. It was "You mock my pain" from The Princess Bride, spoken by Kaiti, right before she kicked the crap out of William. There isn't a phrase in the this one because it was in the part that I put onto next chapter. Alright, that out of the way there's only one thing left to do REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!! (they motivate me to type faster) 


End file.
